Memories
by BeingOriginal
Summary: When Jack meets Kim he starts crushing on her. She also starts liking him. But Gracie likes Jack too. Will friendship be ruined. Will hearts get broken find out by reading this and rating
1. Moving out

Kim's Pov

I couldn't believe it. Today I am leaving home. My best friends Grace and Lola and I got excepted to Monarch Academy. 'Kim hurry Grace's dad is here to pick you up' My mom said. I got my 2 bags and ran downstairs 'Bye mom see you in 4 years' I tried saying cheerfully. 'Oh Kim I am going to be lonely with out you' Graces dad honked. 'Sorry mom have to go farewell' I yelled that as I was leaving. I walked into the car "hey girlies'" I said. I sniffed the air is that ... Cotton candy. "Gracie are you wearing new perfume" I asked. "Yeah Lola and I went to Fashion Wonder." Oh man I forgot they were selling that I am so stupid. "We bought you some" Lola said to me and handed me a bottle. " Thank you so much I love you" After 4 hours we finally got to the academy. Grace gave her dad one last goodbye before he left. Now we were left alone at a giant academy. We signed in and looked for our dorms. Yes I get to share dorm with Grace. To bad Lola is left alone sharing a room with a stranger. After we unpacked we went shopping to a mall 5 minutes away from the academy.

* * *

Jack's Pov

I couldn't wait. Today the academy started school. As I got dressed I couldn't stop thinking about the 4 years with out my parents. My roommate Jerry knocked on the door "Hurry up dude this is not a spa" I combed my hair one last time then walked out "Woah dude you look better then ever. You looking for a lovely lady" he joked. When he finished getting ready we went to the new students assembly. Jerry and I found Milton and Eddy next to each other saving us 2 spots.

* * *

Kim's Pov

Gracie and I walked over to the benches and found Lola with some girl chatting. We were walking when I got tripped and fell on a really cute guy. "Im so sorry"

* * *

Jack's Pov

I was talking to the guys when suddenly a blonde fell on me "Im so sorry" She said. I looked into her eyes . Man was she a beauty or what

* * *

_**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed. This is my first time so please review. I will do shout outs so yeah.**_


	2. Lunch

_**Thank you Kicklover2002 for your kind review that was kind of you. Yes I know Kick moments are amazing so here's chapter 2 every one enjoy and please review it will help.**_

* * *

Kim's Pov

I noticed he was staring at me. I was so embarrassed that happened. I stood up and said "I better leave before this gets awkward" He grabbed my ar and said "Hey it's ok. Im Jack." "Im Kim." We stared at each other for a couple of seconds until he said "Want to sit next to me" I noticed he was blushing but I said sure. He was so cute. Long brown hair, cute little freckles and his eyes oh his eyes they were so amazing. We chatted until the principal came and said "Welcome to Monarch Academy everyone" While the principal was talking I accidently put my hand on Jacks hand. He looked at me and smiled. "You can leave it there" he said. He looked at the principal then said "Want to have lunch later?" I nodded. I couldn't believe it my new crush and I are going to have lunch later.

Jack's Pov

After the assembly Kim and I chatted where we were going to sit then came Jerry. "Hey bro we better get to class" I forgot about class. Kim hugged me for a sec then left running out of the halls. I would run after her but Jerry grabbed my shoulder and said "Dude she's going to class home room is the same gender remember." Oh yeah I forgot about that. But I noticed Kim dropped something when she hugged me. A locket. I put it in my pocket so I could give it to Kim at lunch.

Grace's Pov

I wanted to cry. There's Jack my ex from middle school. Kim didn't know about him because Jack and I secretly dated. It hurt me seeing her hug him but what hurt me more is that Kim doesn't know I still like him. She never met him I thought she would never meet him but I was wrong. I walked to homeroom and saw Kim. "Hey Kimmy" Hey Gracie guess what I have a date sort of" No no no this couldn't be happening I still like Jack I have to stop this "With who?" I asked like I didn't know. "Jack. He seems perfect." I was going to ask why but there's so many reasons he's perfect.

Kim's Pov

It's finally lunch time. I met Jack were he said he would be the front door of the auditorium. We walked too a lunch table with nobody there. We started talking until he noticed I was looking at his eyes then he stared at mine. He came closer and I was fine with that I wanted to kiss those soft looking lips

Jack's Pov

As I came closer to Kim she seemed to be blush. Oh how I want to kiss her cute small lips. Right when we were about to touch lips someone yelled "STOP!" I know that voice Kim and I were still close so we could kiss. She leaned in to kiss me but someone grabbed my shoulder turned me around and kissed me. Was that Grace.

* * *

_**X{D Hahahahaha left you at a cliff hanger. You thought they were going to kiss but you were wrong. If you reviewed my other chapter and I didn't see it I'll give you a shout out in chapter 3.**_


	3. Lies

**Grace's Pov**

Kissing Jack was amazing. His lips still were soft like cotton candy. I loved him so much but it might hurt Kimmy.

**Jack's Pov**

I pushed Grace away from me and noticed Kim got up and was running. I got up and chased her "KIM!" I yelled. She must of been ignoring me at that point. We got to her dorm before I could catch her. I grabbed Kim's shoulder and noticed she was crying. "Kim you ok?'' She looked at me and said "Im not ok. You and my best friend were making out in front of me when you knew I liked you'' She covered her mouth. S-she liked me. I pulled her close and whispered ''I like you too" she looked up and smiled then I wiped away her tears. This time I got to kiss her. Her lips felt amazing against mine. I wouldn't it to last longer but she pulled away. ''We shouldn't do this. We aren't dating'' '' We can'' I said. ''Are you trying to ask me out'' she said laughing a bit. ''Yes I am'' Laughing myself a bit. '' Well Kim said yes. I pulled her close and said ''We better get to class

* * *

After school he got to hang out as a new couple. We first went to Panda Express in the mall. She ordered Chow Main and Orange Chicken. I ordered half Chow Main and Fried Rice with Orange Chicken. I said I would pay but Kim said she would pay and she did. She said she didn't want me to waste my money on her. How sweet. After she paid we sat at a table. ''So Grace is your best friend?'' I said sounding all stupid. She laughed then said ''Well were'' It must suck for her to be her roommate now. She was eating her food and said ''You know why I like you'' She asked why and I said ''Because most girls want a fancy dinner not a plain lunch'' She laughed ''Well I am not like that because your my boy'' she said smiling. She's so cute when she smiles. We only met today and we al ready started dating. New record. I really hope Kim and I last. She looked at me and said " What are you thinking about Jack?" "You" I smirked a bit saying that saying that. I sounded like a normal respond. She looked at me with her sparkling blue eyes and said ''Cute'' She was cute not the words. She hugged me after that moment. "Jack I better get to my dorm and sleep. " I walked her to the dorm and gave her a good night kiss. She smiled and waved goodbye then walked in

* * *

**Kim's Pov**

Today was almost perfect. I walked in and Grace sat there staring at me. I went to my side and got my pj's. I went to the bathroom and changed. I came out and Grace was texting someone. Probaly Lola. I went to sleep and couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

I wish I never said that. When I came into school pointed at me and said slut. I didn't know what they were talking about until I saw Jack. "Jack" I yelled. He saw me and started walking over to me. "Do you know why they keep calling me slut" I asked. He said someone posted rumors about us have "it" I was going to ask who then it hit me. Grace. I cant belive that girl hade the nerve to do that.

* * *

**_Kim seems pretty pissed right. Thank you guest for the review_**

**_I hope you enjoyed and happy 4th of July. Peace out everyone._**

**_-BeingOriginal_**


End file.
